Surrender To Me
by Crysie1979
Summary: Hot and Steamy between the two


Title: Surrender To Me

Author: Crysie1979

Rating: R

Warning: mushy

Fandom: Glee

Couple: Lauren/Puck

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine. Not even going to try and claim them as mine. Wished that they were, I do own Micha though. This story is fiction and it comes from my twisted mind.

Summary: Lauren and Puck in a tender moment between the two lovers

Feedback: Please and thank you

A/N: I don't know if this will be more than a one-shot or not. I'd love to hear what you think... Please forgive all mistakes. I try to edit myself, but I always miss things.. I am new to posting and sharing my writing... Hope you like it...

"Lauren, you ok?"

The brunette looked up and smiled gently at Noah Puckerman but Puck to all that knows him, "I'll live."

"Good," the worried look dissipated somewhat, although something remained. It was serious, and this man wasn't usually serious. "You ok with everything else?"

She took a deep breath, surprised that the killer question should come from him instead of one of the women who occasionally called themselves her friends. She wasn't really sure how to answer without the dam breaking and her resolve crumbling. She bit her lip and tried to smile, "not really."

"Where's Micha?"

"Out celebrating I guess. I didn't really feel like it much."

"Wanna go grab some food?"

She was a little surprised at the offer, but accepted. It might take her mind off everything else, anyway. When he held out his arm for her to take she actually grinned. For a thug, Puck sure was a gentleman.

It wasn't the night Lauren had anticipated. When she'd read the script for play she was going to be working on, she'd been upset, but in a way not surprised. She knew that none of the fans would actually expect them to go that far, and the shock value would be massive, but she still recognised that the only one to really get flack from it would be her. It would be ok for Micha, as running round in his boxers wasn't going to get him a reputation as a slut. She, however, was only enhancing the popular opinion of her sexual morality. She was the one that would be remembered. And she didn't want to be remembered for that.

She'd anticipated spending the evening rationalising, trying to forget, failing miserably and crying in her room. Instead, she was enjoying a night out with a man who'd had about as good a weekend as she had. Who was doing his level best to cheer her up and help her forget everything. He was doing a good job. She was having fun.

She also found herself attracted to him, which wasn't a good thing. Not considering her boyfriend was the one that everyone loved. And would no doubt be expecting her to be waiting for him when he got back so that they could continue their celebrations.

In fact, she was surprised he hadn't called her. He was possessive, but just because he was out didn't mean she should be. He wouldn't expect her to be out having fun, and certainly wouldn't expect her to be out with the man he was feuding with, but she was anyway, and that bothered her less than it should have.

"Penny for 'em?"

She turned her attention back to the man opposite and flashed a smile. "Just thinking about stuff."

"You know what? I was thinking too. Wondering what drugs Micha is on," Puckerman raised his eyebrows, "'cos he can't be in his right mind leaving you to go out on your own."

She shrugged, "we're not joined at the hip."

"No, I'd have thought you'd have wanted to continue your celebrations though. You know, the ones I so rudely interrupted."

"The ten thousand fans kind of killed the mood for me," she realised that joking about the situation made it a little easier to cope with, "and you didn't exactly help."

"Sorry. You're sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, nothing a long hot bath won't fix."

"Want company?"

She was sure she'd misheard him, and looked up in shock. "Say that again?"

"Want some company?

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? You're fucking hot Lauren, I want you… and I reckon you want me. We've both had a shitty time, why don't we have a little fun?"

She shook her head, somewhat astounded at his nerve. There was a little part of her that craved what he was offering though, craved the feeling of being wanted. She thought about what she had to lose.

"OK."

Puckerman grinned. He'd watched her make the decision, feelings transparent. For a while, he'd been unsure of what her decision would be. "Cool."

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that," Puckerman mumbled from beneath the covers.

"Shut up and carry on doing that," Lauren whispered, moaning in pleasure.

"But you taste so good," he licked a trail up her stomach and began to worship her breasts, "I got something better than my tongue though, and trust me, you're gonna like it."

"You talk too fucking much."

Puckerman couldn't argue, and there wasn't much talking after that.

Lauren awoke with a start, not entirely sure where she was. Sunlight was breaking in from behind the cheap hotel curtains, and as she turned over she caught sight of the short-haired man she was sharing a bed with.

"Shit."

The expletive awoke him from his slumber and he rubbed his eyes. "Hey babe."

"Don't you fucking 'hey babe' me, what the hell have we done Puck?" Lauren jumped up out of bed and began to pace the room. "How the hell am I gonna explain this to Micha?"

"Calm down babe. You ain't done nothing he hasn't."

"I fucking cheated on him. With you, of all people."

"And he ain't never cheated on you," there was more than a hint of incredulity in Puckerman's voice. "Girl, I know you're smarter than to think that."

"Yeah… but at least he always manages to make it back to our hotel room before morning," Lauren stopped pacing and looked over at Puckerman, curious as to why he was grinning at her, "what?"

"Babe, if you're gonna carry on pacing the room like that, put some clothes on cos the sight of you naked is making me wanna throw you back on that bed and have a repeat performance of last night."

Lauren looked down and realized for the first time that she was, indeed, naked. She cursed inwardly and jumped back into bed, and unwillingly back into Puck's arms.

"Good choice babe. Now, forget the 'Rated R superstar' and let the real champ show you something seriously NC-17."

She laughed, and shook her head, "didn't I say you talk too fucking much?"

"You did, now quit worrying and we'll deal with the idiot later."

She smiled and agreed, figuring that the consequences of her actions could wait. She'd ride it out, whatever it was. She always did.


End file.
